Back to School
by thegodofconquest16
Summary: What if Penny wants to go back to school again and the one they choose is the famous community college which is Greendale lots humor and fluff with my fave pairing which is Shenny and AbedXAnnie Rated T at first but it will go to M as love progresses
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Pips I'm back from my long period of rest sorry for those who are waiting for new chapters of my previous stories. I will rewrite the Wrath of Gaia and the Devils Qwaser so wait for them. I recently finished watching community and it's so funny with the pop culture reference and they don't need a laugh box to make their audience laugh. Thank you for those who took their time to read my stories even if it's not quite good but enough of this chit chat let us get on to the story**

"Hey Moonpie" Penny said as she saw Sheldon walking out his apartment

"Penny only Meemaw can call me that" Sheldon said while locking the door

"Hey Sheldon I wanna ask you a question" Penny said

"What Penny" Sheldon said

"Is it already to late for me to go to school? I mean with all of my close friends having a doctorate or a masters degree in Howards case I cant help but to feel left out to you all" She said hoping Sheldon would understand her

"Penny you don't need to feel left out because with or without a degree you are still precious to me and if you want I can help you in finding the right college for you" Sheldon said while Penny felt her cheeks redden from what Sheldon said

"Thanks for the help Sheldon I really appreciate it" she said with giddy as she went back inside her apartment and turned on her laptop to search for some community colleges

The next day Sheldon walked to Pennys apartment with great news he did his usual knock and when Penny opened the door

"Hi Moonpie what has gotten you in a good mood" she said

"First only Meemaw can call me that and second I searched the net and found this" he gave me a flyer of a community college named Greendale "According to my research Greendale community college is the closest thing you can get to a city college and your age doesn't matter because the average age of those who enrol in Greendale is 25 and if you want I can go with you for moral support" Sheldon said with delight

"I will take you up on that offer Sheldon and thank you for supporting me and helping me" She just wants to hug her cuckadoodle right now _'wait her'_

It was 2:00 pm when Sheldon heard someone knocking on the door he got up and paused the movie he is watching which is Ironman(Because without it mcu wouldn't exist) he opened the door and he saw Penny wearing a green dress shirt and jeans

"Hi Sheldon are you ready to go to Greendale" she said enthusiastically

"Wait I will just get my bag" Sheldon went inside again to pick up his bag and the keys of the apartment. He got out and locked the door and said "Ok let's go" so they went down the stairs and got inside Pennys car.

"Penny what course will you take?" Sheldon asked as Penny was driving to Greendale Community College

"I think marketing because I want to further Improve my Penny Blossoms" She said as she suddenly giggled

"Why are you giggling" Sheldon asked

"I was just reminiscing the time when we first started Penny Blossoms" She said remembering the thousand penny blossoms that were ordered by the lgbt and the effect of caffeine on Sheldon

"I wouldn't want to stop you from reminiscing but looks like we are here" Sheldon said as they looked at the campus

"The campus is nice for a community college" Penny said noticing the trees on the side, the people playing Frisbee and the golden statue of Luiz Guzman.

"Penny park the car there" Sheldon said pointing at the Parking lot

They got out of the car and checked the campus there they found a brunette and a mocha skinned woman both were wearing a white shirt with a picture of a person and were having a protest about the anti – journalist violence in Guatemala

"Hi would you like to have some cookies and join our cause in anti – journalist violence in Guatemala" the mocha skinned woman said

"What are you guys doing" a blond woman wearing a black shirt and cardigan said pointing at the banner then suddenly hip-hop music blared

 **And that's a wrap guys hope you like my new story for those who don't know this story started in episode 2 season 1 of community and if you have the time why not check out my other stories which are The Wrath of Gaia, The Devils Qwaser, and Baka to Qwaser. Thank you again for those who red my stories and those who reviewed followed and my story their favourite.**

 **Bye Bi!**

 **Shem Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi Pips I'm back with a new chapter of Back to School I hope you like the first chapter even if I didn't characterize the characters well. Thank you also for those who viewed this story even if it's only the second one in this BBT and Community crossover. After this chapter I will be using first person POVs so I can characterize the characters well. Have fun in reading the chapter 2 of Back to School.**

 _Previously: They got out of the car and checked the campus there they found a brunette and a mocha skinned woman both were wearing a white shirt with a picture of a person and were having a protest about the anti – journalist violence in Guatemala_

 _"Hi would you like to have some cookies and join our cause in anti – journalist violence in Guatemala" the mocha skinned woman said_

 _"What are you guys doing" a blond woman wearing a black shirt and cardigan said pointing at the banner then suddenly hip-hop music blared_

"Oh sorry we're not students her yet well for me that is" Penny said

"Oh sorry it's our first year here to" The mocha skinned woman with curly hair said

"It's ok by the way I'm Penny and this is Sheldon" she said pointing at Sheldon

"ehem" Sheldon interjected "It's Dr. Sheldon Cooper" Sheldon said with Pride

"Oh so you heal people with the Power of God that's nice" The woman said

"Actually Sheldon here is a Theoretical Physicist" Penny said

"Oh well I'm Shirley that's Annie and that's Bretta" she said pointing at the brunette then pointing at the Blond girl arguing with the guy with starburns

"By the way Shirley do you know where the Deans office is?" Penny asked

"It's just across the hall where you will see the announcement room that is also the Deans office" Shirley answered

"Thank you Shirley, well let's go Moonpie" Penny said catching Sheldons attention

"Penny only Meemaw can call me that" Sheldon said as they went inside the main building

"Well they are a cute couple" Shirley said as she saw the two walking to the main building

"Shirley, Annie this is not how you throw a protest" Bretta said getting Shirleys attention

Penny and Sheldon were walking to the Deabs office when a guy probably indian descent because of the skin tone wearing a grey and yellow cardigan with a black shirt with a picture of Indiana jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark printed on it and brown cargo pants bumped into Sheldon.

"Bumping somebody that could be one of the main characters to this show a classic trope used in early episodes like episode 2" The guy said

"What the frak!" Penny thought she found a guy that is equal or more than the level of craziness that Sheldon has

"Oh sorry Abed here is just obsessed with tv show, movies, and Pop Culture so he thinks that his whole school life is a giant tv show." The guy with African – American descent wearing a varsity jacket that has an upper case R embroidered on the right chest with a black shirt underneath and black jeans.

"Troy Spanish class starts in 5 minutes lets go" Abed said as the duo ran across the other side of the building

"Well Sheldon looks like I found a guy who is just as crazy as you" Penny said with a smirk as she saw the two guys ran to the other side of the building

"Oh please Penny all my alternate selves are geniuses of the highest calibre and won't waste the time studying in a Community College" Sheldon said firmly

"Whatever you say Sheldon" Penny said as they enter the Deans office

Penny and Sheldon went inside the Deans office there they asked the receptionist if the Dean was free

"Wait I'll just ask the Dean if he's free" The receptionist went inside the Deans room after a moment the receptionist went out and said "He's free you can go inside now" The receptionist led the duo inside the Deans room there they saw a white bald man wearing a grey coat with pink long sleeves in it and black pants.

"Hi I'm Dean Pelton" the man said "Are you two new enrolees?" he asked.

"Actually I'm the only one who is enrolling here" Penny said

"Oh ok so what course are you interested in by the way the minimum time you will be enrolled here in Greendale is 4 years even if you finished all your credits" The Dean said hoping Penny would understand

"Ok and I'm interested in the subjects needed for business administration" Penny said as she thought learning here for 4 years even if she's finished can make her a versatile person.

"Great I'll just get the contract" The dean said as he walked to the file cabinet and took a folder in it "Here just read the agreement form and sign here" the dean points at the broken line on the bottom most part of the paper"

"Ok here" Penny signed the paper not wasting time reading the agreement form 'it's just community college how strict can it be'

"Now you're all set just go to the receptionist and she will lead you to the cashier where you will get your schedule after paying that is" The Dean offered his hand for a hand shake and penny shook his hands

"Thank you for accepting me Dean Pelton" She said as they went out of the room and the receptionist assisted them to the cashier which is near the cafeteria. Penny paid for her course and the cashier gave her schedule

"Spanish 101 10:00 – 11:00 am so that's my first class and it's already tomorrow" Penny said as she looked at her schedule "Let's go home Sheldon I'm tired" she said as they went not before passing by Shirley, Annie, Bretta, Abed, Troy, An old man, and a guy who looks like he's spending most of his time grooming himself going to the cafeteria.

 **That's a wrap guys**

 **Thank you for those who read my stories and I know my story is hard to find because there are only two fanfiction including this in that crossover but still thank you for those who read my chapter 1 and please leave a review**

 **SHEM OUT!**

 **BYE! BI!**


End file.
